El momento
by Elenear28
Summary: Para Yamato, su relación con Hikari se resume en aquellos momentos en los que realiza pequeños descubrimientos sobre ella, como el día en que notó que era hermosa o que su canto era terrible. Regalo para jacque-kari ¡feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-kari.**

* * *

 **El momento**

Takeru lo observó con una ceja enarcada cuando entró. Arrastrando los pies y soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

—¿Ha ido mal el aniversario?

Yamato cerró, dando un portazo y luego apoyó la frente contra la puerta. Hizo un movimiento casi circular con la cabeza. Takeru no estaba seguro de si pretendía asentir, negar o algo entre ambas cosas.

Con un suspiro, Takeru apagó el televisor. Llevaba casi toda la semana esperando a que pasaran la repetición de un programa, pero, para él, su familia y de manera particular su hermano, siempre era lo primero.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Yamato se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, pasándose los largos dedos entre los mechones rubios y suspirando con fuerza. Algo que en otra persona habría podido considerarse simple melodrama, en él resultaba, evidentemente, el síntoma de un profundo pesar.

—Me ha dicho que me ama.

Takeru casi esperaba sentirse celoso.

Había pasado toda la primaria enamorado, en secreto, de Hikari, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo. Con el tiempo, las cosas se enfriaron. Se acostumbraron a ser amigos y cambiar eso, después de tanto tiempo, bien podía arruinarlo todo. Unos meses después de que dejaran la secundaria, ella empezó a salir con su hermano mayor.

Ahora, seis meses más tarde, se sentía sorprendido por el hecho de que, si bien le importaba, no era precisamente de una manera negativa. Su mejor amiga se había enamorado de su hermano y lo cierto era que nunca había visto a Yamato más feliz. Poco a poco, el cariño que sentía por Hikari había cambiado hasta convertirse en algo más filial. Era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana.

Y Yamato, por su parte, se merecía ser feliz. Había renunciado a demasiadas cosas cuando eran más pequeños con tal de verlo feliz a él. Ahora, era su turno. Takeru los amaba a ambos, lo suficiente como para poder sentirse dichoso por el hecho de que fueran felices juntos.

—No parece una cosa mala— dijo Takeru, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

Yamato hundió el rostro en sus manos.

—¿Tan malo ha sido?

Yamato asintió.

—Por favor dime que al menos le respondiste algo.

—Tomando en cuenta lo que le dije, creo que ella habría preferido que no le respondiera nada.

—No puedo aconsejarte si no me dices lo que ha pasado.

—Gracias.

—Oye… yo solo te digo que es imposible si no tengo el contexto.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho. Le he dado las gracias. Ella me dijo "Te amo, Yamato" y yo le respondí "Gracias".

Sin querer, Takeru soltó una risita.

—Eres de gran ayuda, Takeru. Ahora me siento mejor— dijo Yamato, mordaz.

—Míralo por el lado positivo. Al menos has sido educado.

—No volveré a contarte nada.

Takeru compuso una sonrisa, desdeñando la amenaza de su hermano. Por fin estaban en una edad en la que Yamato confiaba en él para hablar de prácticamente todo. Por fin había dejado de sobreprotegerlo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué sientes tú?

Yamato hizo una mueca.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre…

—¿Sentimientos? —intentó ayudar Takeru, ganándose otra mueca de su hermano mayor.

Yamato asintió.

—Lo siento, pero tomando en cuenta que sales con Kari— dijo utilizando el apelativo cariñoso que ella solo aceptaba en su familia y amigos más cercanos—, es parte del paquete. Así que ¿qué sientes tú?

—Ella me importa— dijo él, algo inseguro.

—Ese es un comienzo, pero no es suficiente.

—¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto?

Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. Yamato se parecía en eso muchísimo a su padre. Pero Takeru dudaba que se debiera a algo de la genética, era un factor que guardaba más bien relación con la crianza. Él no tenía ese problema. Su madre era más abierta con sus sentimientos y, gracias a ello, él lo era también.

—No estoy seguro de lo que siento. No estoy seguro de nada.

Takeru estaba seguro de que, en el fondo, sí lo sabía. Solo necesitaba cavar un poco para darle forma y un nombre a esos sentimientos.

Él podía ayudarle.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? —dijo Takeru, usando un tono más autoritario—. Entonces déjame ayudarte.

En respuesta, Yamato cerró los ojos.

—Ahora, contestarás lo que te pregunte sin autocensurarte. ¿Entendido?

Yamato tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—Sí.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo la primera vez que pensaste que Hikari era bonita?

Yamato soltó un gruñido.

—No lo pienses demasiado. ¿Qué hacías?

—Estaba dando un concierto. En la escuela.

—¿Qué edad tenían?

—Yo tenía dieciséis. Así que ella debía tener unos ¿trece? Se estaba dejando crecer el cabello y estaba cerca de la primera fila, con sus amigas, bailando.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo la primera vez que notaste que era brillante? —cuestionó Takeru.

—Con Hikari, "brillante" puede tener muchos significados. ¿A cuál te refieres?

A Takeru le gustó aquella respuesta. Kari era muy inteligente y ese era el sentido original de su pregunta, pero Yamato tenía razón, a Takeru siempre le había parecido que Hikari llevaba una especie de estrella por dentro. Una luz propia que la hacía brillar.

—Elije tú— replicó.

Yamato, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

—Once. Ella tenía ocho en ese entonces y descubrió la forma de armar un rompecabezas que nos había hecho batallar durante toda la tarde en apenas un par de minutos. Recuerdo que me pareció increíble que alguien tan pequeño pudiera ser tan inteligente.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era graciosa?

Esa era una pregunta algo más difícil. A pesar de que Yamato solía reír y sonreír muchísimo cuando estaba con ella, lo cierto era que "graciosa" no se encontraba entre las cinco palabras que utilizaría para describirla a ella.

Finalmente, la recordó en una fiesta de Navidad, donde ella había estado haciendo una imitación de Mimi tratando de convencer al profesor de aritmética de que le subiera la nota. Se había reído tanto que había acabado con dolor de estómago.

Le contó la historia a su hermano, con los párpados bajos y el corazón latiéndole con suavidad dentro de su pecho.

—Descubrí que era amable el día en que la vi compartir su comida contigo uno de esos días en que te quedabas conmigo y con papá y a él se le olvidó prepararnos el almuerzo— continuó él, sin esperar a que su hermano hiciera la pregunta.

Takeru recordaba ese día. Los primeros dos años después del divorcio de sus padres habían sido particularmente brutales para su padre. Hikari era una persona muy desprendida que se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos. Ese había sido el día en que ella le había prometido la mitad de su sándwich a cambio de que él le jurara que serían amigos por toda la vida. Takeru lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad le sorprendía era que Yamato hubiera tomado nota de algo como eso, pero su hermano siempre parecía estar muy al pendiente de él.

—Me di cuenta de que no sabía cantar el día en que me equivoqué de puerta en su casa y abrí la suya en lugar de la de Taichi. La encontré aún con su uniforme de la secundaria, utilizando un cepillo como micrófono— él sonrió ampliamente—. Estaba cantando una de mis canciones y resultaba desastrosa. Me pareció adorable.

Takeru coincidía con su hermano. Kari podía tener muchas virtudes, pero la música se le daba fatal, por eso ella prefería otros tipos de arte, como la danza o la fotografía, especialmente ahora que había obtenido un trabajo a medio tiempo en el periódico de la universidad, como fotógrafa.

—Supe que era obstinada…— continuó él, sumergiéndose en otra historia que lo llevaba al pasado. Takeru se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Poco a poco, había logrado que su hermano se fuera abriendo, que explorara sus recuerdos y la forma en que se había sentido.

Al final, ambos perdieron la cuenta de cuántos descubrimientos había hecho Yamato sobre Hikari. Cuando Takeru volteó a ver el reloj de la cocina, pasaba de medianoche y a pesar de que ya se encontraba bastante cansado, Yamato parecía tener cuerda para un buen rato más. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados y la sonrisa parecía no borrarse de su rostro.

Bailaba por el filo de la navaja y su intuición le decía que, con un empujón, acabaría cayendo.

Takeru decidió ir por todo, haciéndole la última pregunta. La determinante.

—¿Cuándo descubriste que la amabas?

Como si estuviera en trance, continuando la seguidilla de preguntas y apreciaciones que venía manejando con su hermano, Yamato respondió:

—Un día en que fuimos a un picnic al parque. Ella quería sacar algunas fotografías. Hacía un tiempo estupendo, pero justo cuando íbamos a empezar a comer, de la nada aparecieron nubes de lluvia. Apenas si tuvimos tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pasando y entonces las nubes parecieron abrirse, justo por encima de nosotros. No pudimos ni recoger la comida antes de que la lluvia la echara a perder— Yamato sonrió—. Nos metimos bajo un quiosco en el centro del parque. Ambos tan mojados como si acabáramos de salir de la ducha. El agua corría por nuestras mejillas, como si estuviéramos llorando, pero ambos reíamos. Yo traía en una mano la canasta, con todo metido de cualquier forma dentro de ella y ella traía el mantel, también empapado, hecho una bola contra su pecho. Cuando dejamos de reír, ella estiró el brazo y apartó un mechón húmedo que se había pegado a mi mejilla— hizo una pausa—. Ese fue el momento en que lo supe.

—¿Qué supiste?

—Que podía permanecer para siempre en ese momento— Yamato sonrió—. Ahí supe que la quería a ella, para siempre, en mi vida.

El silencio se instaló con suavidad entre los dos y Takeru le permitió asentarse, a la espera de que Yamato comprendiera la magnitud de lo que le acababa de dilucidar.

Pasó un minuto y luego otro más.

Finalmente, la sonrisa de Yamato se volvió más amplia.

Se levantó y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta, que había dejado tirada de cualquier modo en el suelo junto a la entrada.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Takeru, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Desde la puerta, Yamato le dedicó una mirada agradecida y cargada de afecto a su hermano menor.

—A buscarla a ella.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Takeru divertido.

Yamato parecía contento.

—Para decirle que la amo.

* * *

 **¡Fic Yamakari para la experta en el tema! Feliz cumpleaños, querida Jacque y que este nuevo año de vida esté lleno de bendiciones, te mereces todas y cada una de las cosas buenas que te pasen porque eres una persona maravillosa.**

 **El regalo de este año viene pequeñito, pero no por ello con menos cariño.**

 **Un abrazo grande y fuerte,**

 **E.**


End file.
